makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Jared Anderson
Jared Anderson is a recurring character in Make It Pop. Student president, football quarterback, and ruler of the school - Jared's the King of his own mind. Jared's the most popular, confident, and amazing kid at Mackendrick, and those are just the things he says about himself. Once you get past his smug exterior, it is believed that he has one or two redeeming qualities - but Jared will only reveal them to one special person. Although every girl in school crushes over him, Jared knows his heart can only go to one person at a time. He's a sensitive human who doesn't deal well with rejection, and if he gets his way, he may never learn that there's more to life than himself. Jared is portrayed by John-Alan Slachta. Personality Jared is a handsome student who every girl falls for. He is sometimes self-absorbed. He is shown to be very determined in many episodes. He wanted the part of Dorothy and even twisted his ankle in order in convince Mr. Stark to change the play. He is strict and sticks to the rules. In The Situation, he wouldn't let Sun Hi cross the line, even though she had to get her phone. At first you might think he is heartless and egocentric, but once you get to know him you will see that he is very kind and thinks highly of others and does some favors and gives advice (Like in the Duet episode, he suggested Corki to be in the school orchestra and that he will put in a good word for her). Relationships Corki (Girlfriend/Crush/In Love With) Corki has a crush on Jared. Jared seems to return the feelings. They first met in Duet when Corki accidentally bumped into him. He thinks Corki is really pretty. Valerie (Friend/Crush on her side/Briefly Dated) Valerie has a crush on him but he has a crush on Corki. They are friends and often hang out with each other. They dated briefly before. Physical Appearance He has a football jersey on and he has a moe hair style. Appearances Season 1 (18/20) *Rumors & Roommates *Duet *Failed Dreams *I Can't Hear Me *Popular *The Situation *The Campaign *Homecoming *Mr. Chang *Fashion Truck *The Troll *The Tutor *Talent Show Redux *The Curse of Reality *Eggs *Love and Detention *Dreams *Heart, Courage, Brains Quotes Trivia *Corki has a crush on him. *He has a crush on Corki. *Valerie has a crush on him. *He is student body president. *For the past 3 years he was a background character in the school's play. *He is also full of himself. *He is the star quarterback. *He twisted his ankle by wearing high heels. *He likes the masked girl aka Corki. *He thinks Corki is really pretty. *He and Corki almost kissed in Homecoming. *If there will be a season two, he might be in it since in the Homecoming episode he said he has his way on how to stay in school for Corki. *He got cast as a tree on the school play, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. *He loves yoga and takes lessons. *He kissed Corki in The Curse of Reality. *It was a bet that led him to kiss Corki, but he truly seems to like her in Eggs. *Him and Corki almost got hit with a ball on a ceiling after they kissed. *He hates Valerie when she talks to him sometimes. Gallery Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Characters